panicatthediscofandomcom-20200222-history
I Write Sins Not Tragedies
"I Write Sins Not Tragedies"'' is the second single from Panic! At The Disco's debut album, [[A Fever You Can't Sweat Out|''A Fever You Can't Sweat Out]]. It was released on compact disc and 7 inch vinyl, on April 27, 2006. The song was written by the band's guitarist, Ryan Ross. Despite reaching #7 on the United State's Billboard ''Hot 100 and having a significant radio airplay, it was only #25 on the UK Singles Chart. Until the release of "Hallelujah" in 2015, this was the band's only top forty hit. In response to the lyrics "The poor groom's bride is a whore" and "Haven't you people ever heard of closing the goddamn door?", many U.S. radio stations changed "whore" with a "''shhh" sound, and the "god" in "goddamn" was removed. Some stations generally dedicated to modern rock still play the original version. The song was covered by Fall Out Boy, fellow Decaydance and Fueled by Ramen band, for their live album, Fall Out Boy: Live in Phoenix, ''and commonly uses the song's chorus as a lead-in to "This Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race" in concert. "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" was ranked #3 in ''Billboard's Best 2000's Video poll. Music video The official music video for this iconic hit by Panic! at the Disco was uploaded to Youtube by the channel Fueled by Ramen on July 18, 2006 and has over 269 million views as of May 2019. Lyrics '1 Oh, well imagine As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor And I can't help but to hear No, I can't help but to hear an exchanging of words What a beautiful wedding What a beautiful wedding, says a bridesmaid to a waiter And, yes, but what a shame What a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore 'Chorus I chime in with a Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality I chime in Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of '2 Oh, well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean, technically, our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast So pour the champagne Oh, well in fact Well I'll look at it this way I mean, technically, our marriage is saved Well this calls for a toast So pour the champagne, pour the champagne 'Chorus I chime in with a Haven't you ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality I chime in Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality 'Bridge Again 'chorus I chime in Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality I chime in Haven't you people ever heard of closing a goddamn door? No, it's much better to face these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality Again Category:Songs Category:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out Category:Singles Category:A Fever You Can't Sweat Out songs Category:Discography